The Sister He Fought For
by gothicangel14
Summary: Kyoya Ootori has never wanted to fall in love with any of the wannabe perfect girls of Ouran Academy. Until one day during The Host Club a girl came in, he thought she was like the rest. So, just to test if she's different like the way she looks he's going to test her in many different ways to see if she really is different. *In later chapters there will be touchy,feely stuff .*
1. A Secret Glance

The Sister He Fought For

An Ouran High School Host Club Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Secret Glances

Kyoya's POV

*** Hey guys this is my first Fan fiction! I do not own any of the characters except for Misa Hitachiin and I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Please Enjoy/comment. New chapter will be posted soon*

It was 2pm and the hosts were catering to the girls every need. Kyoya was in his usual seat putting on a fake smile talking to the girls. He looked at one of them, he knew her father was an owner of an oil company in the other side of the world. He thought to himself "They are all the same. Girls with good looks who try to make themselves absolutely perfect. Pathetic" he was listening as a sound had caught his attention. A new girl had walked through unlike the others, she had walked in not with a normal uniform on but regular clothes. He wondered who was she trying to impress.

She was more unique then the others, instead of the usual pale yellow uniform the ladies wore she was wearing a variety of colors, black sneakers with rainbow laces, black skinny jeans which looked amazing on her in his thought process. He continued looking up seeing her wearing a navy blue tank top and a milky white sweater over it. It made her adorable ..well as adorable as any of these girls can possibly try to be, he then looked up seeing her face it was nice, he saw her gold doe eyes an a small smile on her face. Then he noticed her hair it was long and straight, it was an auburn color. he tried to remember where else he had seen that color before

He looked over to where she was walking over to . She was walking over to him and he looked at her and said " Why hello princess, how might I help you today " his smiled to her was subtle but semi-fake.

She smiled " May I talk to the Hitachiin's Hikaru and Kaoru it's something important."

He nodded and looked to the ladies " I'll be right back my princesses ". The girls swooned and giggled as he said that, he walked with the girl and said " So may I ask princess what would you want with those two devils."

She smiled " Those two devils happen to be my brothers. And I'm Misa Hitachiin there sister ". She smiled

He smiled as well and said " Well then, you must be the sister I've heard them casually talk about."

She blushed nodding ,Kyoya smiled thinking in the back of his head " Wow even embarrassed she's still like the other fakers at Ouran ." He shut his eyes for a second trying to think straight and then looked at the mischievous twins entertaining there guests. He said " Oh Hikaru, Kaoru you have a visitor."

The red headed twins looked up and smiled seeing the girl "Thank you Kyoya-Sempai."

They looked to the girls and said they would be right back ,taking Misa out to the hall talking to her for a few minutes. " He stole one last secret glance and smiled happily as he looked and saw her looking back at him analyzing his looks and features. When she saw that blushed her face a light, bright pink. He turned back to his guests and walked back burning that image into his mind. Misa Hitachiin seemed different then the other girls. He whispered to himself " We'll just have to see about that."

* I hope you guys enjoyed the story and i'm sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be longer i promise . *


	2. A Home Perspective

The Sister He Fought For

An Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction

Chapter 2: A Home Glance and a Kiss

Kyoya's Pov

I walked to the Hitachiin's house with 2 boxes in my hands; I was in my normal clothes. I had walked to the door and put the boxes down about to knock on the door. But, as I was about to knock on a door I heard some enchanting music. I walked around the corner hearing it, my eyes widened as I saw her there though. She was in her room with her door to her porch open. I walked on to it walking softly hearing it. Misa was playing Violin and it sounded harmonic and beautiful, I looked at her fully and she looked different to me. She looked different at home then at the school ,her hair was a darker shade of red then the twins so she must have dyed it she wore the black skinny jeans still, but for her shirt it was different. The undershirt of what I saw was a forest green color and then she had on a black coat on over it. It complimented her skin tone and her looks. I listened to her play for about a few moments and I smiled the whole time.

After she was done I saw her smile and I heard her say "What did you think Kyoya-Senpai ". She put her violin down and walked out seeing me.

I looked at her "I thought it was beautiful, I never knew you could play Violin. "

She smiled at me with her big golden eyes "A lot of people don't know that I can play I keep it to myself. The only people that are in my family and the people who go to the violin competitions".

I looked at her and said "You compete as well ".

She nodded "Yes I do Sempai, I've won about 10 competitions, 5 regionals and 4 nationals. I love playing it's a guilty pleasure of mine. "

I leaned against the wall and said "What were you playing exactly ".

She smiled happily "It's called Sound of an Angel. It's a new song I've been practicing. I can also play piano and the flute."

I smirked "That's amazing Misa." She giggled "Thank you, so why are you hear by my door might I ask."

I chuckled "I came to drop of costumes to Hikaru and Kaoru for the Host Club. And as was about to knock on the door I heard this beautiful violin playing and I came to see what it was."

She blushed making the apples of her cheeks light pink, looking down at the ground.

I smiled seeing her blush happily, all I wanted to do though was just kiss her gently and ask her to go out with me but I rejected all those thoughts out of my head as soon as possible.

My thoughts though have won over my brain. I raised my hand lifted up her chin and kissed her gently. I could sense her eyes became big and then she settled into the kiss. I believe she was very caught off guard by it. it was something I didn't expect, usually the fan girls if I ever did this ,they would be all hyper and annoying about it. She went along with it like it was a casual thing.

Once we separated though I smirked down at her and thought to myself " Who are you and what have you done to me."

She looked at said " What was that?" her face was pink and she was all flustered.

I chuckled to myself about it for a good minute. And then I said " I kissed you."

She went " Why? I didn't think you and I were like that." she was very questionable and that's where my thoughts were sorta back to normal.

I bent down and kissed her one last time, she wrapped her arms around me and then pulled away after a good 5 minutes. I said to her " Get my number from Hikaru and we'll discuss this later."

She nodded listening.

I walked away and looked back at her and smirked and said to myself " What am I getting myself into."


	3. Ring Ring

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 3- Ring Ring

*Misa's POV*

"Did that just happen" I asked myself as I watched a sly Kyoya Ootori walk away from my house with a successful grin on his face."Did he do that on purpose, he's testing me probably. Well, well might as well give him something to figure out. "She smirked a mischievously walking into her brothers Hikaru and Kaoru's room." Hikaru, Kaoru do either of you have Kyoya Ootori's number. I need it for .._somethings_."

Hikaru handed her his phone "What things exactly Misa. Remember if you're with him, he's very difficult and sneaky."

Misa copied his number and then shut Hikaru's phone "And I'm the same way. Let's just say I have some information he probably doesn't want me to know and I plan on showing him, that I know. Isn't that what us Hitachiin's are for, to cause trouble."

-An Hour Later-

Misa dialed Kyoya's number into her phone and then placed it to her ear and heard it ring "Pick up Kyoya."

"Hello, Misa I'm glad you called. "He sounded actually…_grateful _that she called.

"Hey Kyoya, I just wanted to say a few things about today." She bit her lip, actually nervous.

"And what would these things be. " He said back to her, the tone of wonderment filled his voice.

"Well...the kiss is what I wanna talk about and some other things." A light blush was on her face as she thought about the kiss.

"And what exactly is this _Misa-Chan_ " His tone now became playful and cute.

Misa was about to say something as she heard whispers through the door. " Hey, i'm coming over now. I have little listeners outside my door. "

Kyoya chuckled " Of course Misa, I'll see you soon." he hung up, going with what she said

Misa exited the call and put it in her pocket, she put on her hood and shoes and asked for a car to bring her to the Ootori Estate. She knew this was gonna be difficult. All she knew was she was in for a night.


	4. Confessions

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 4-Confessions

*Misa's POV*

I got to the Ootori Estate, getting out of the car and walking up looking over the wonderful estate. I walk up to the door and knock.

A maid came out and said "Hello, , so glad to meet you Master Kyoya is upstairs in his room ready for you."

I bowed respectfully "Thank you, where is it actually."

The maid nodded "Follow me, ."

I had followed her up the stairs and through a large hallway. She knocked on the door and looked in saying "Master Kyoya, I have her here."

I heard Kyoya's voice "Thank you Kiyomi, please bring her in."

The maid looked at me "Here you go , you may go in. "

I looked at her and smiled "Umm thank you." I walked in seeing him, he was changing shirts. I took my hood down and looked at him "You busy."

He looked back at me, his shirt off and looking closely at him his hair was wet. He probably got out of the shower.

"I said i was coming over." I smirked a little, trying to stop it though right as I knew I had done it.

Kyoya looked over at me "You don't seem to mind this though." He looked over at me, putting his glasses on. And sat in a chair and then looked at me and said "Come closer, I promise I won't bite."

I got up and was about to walk when he patted his leg with his hand.

"You're joking me, Kyoya seriously." I looked at him my hands at my waist.

"Does it look like it." He smirked and motioned me to come closer.

I sighed and moved closer and sat on his lap. Actually feeling comfortable "Happy now"

Kyoya nodded "Better, just relax ok .Your body language is telling me your being forced is doing this,just get comfortable."

I smirked I did what he said, knowing he probably liked it. I kicked off my shoes and leaned against him, my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around him.

He looked down at me "This is how you get comfortable."

I nodded "Yes, you have an issue with it. You did say to_ relax_ and be_ comfortable_ didn't you." I smirked at him playing with his hair.

He smirked, we were really close. "Well, I should be comfortable myself." He wrapped his arms around my body holding me close. A small smirk spread to his lips as we grew closer. "So what did you wanna talk about"

I didn't respond for a minute being locked in his arms and getting my eyes locked with his. And then I snapped out of it. "Well I wanted to talk about the kiss. And I know why you did it.I came for answers"

Kyoya smirked "And what reason do you think this would be."

I smiled "You're trying to test me and see if I'm like other girls. Test to see if I'm capable of dealing with certain situations. Like this one, I'm not like normal fangirls who were excited to come over to your house, jump on your lap and be all lovey dovey. I was nervous, trying to wonder why I was even coming over her. I was hesitant to be on your lap. And also I'm not the type of girl to act all lovey dovey on one guy just like that."

Kyoya smirked "Smart girl. So far, all the tests I've set up you've passed without even knowing. I understand also that you aren't that type of girl. You've shown me that you are witty and intelligent, careful about your surrounding and making sure you're doing the right thing for yourself. And let's just say I kinda like it. You want your answers and you're gonna get them. "

I smirked cuddling closer to him, messing with his hair"So, what does this mean to the famous Shadow King. "

Kyoya leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and then slowly moved his lips slowly against hers and then pulled away "IT means that I like you and I want us to be together Misa Hitachiin. So how about tonight, you stay over here and sleep in my bed. Nothing will happen I promise."

I looked at him and I went along with it"Fine. But I don't have anything to wear. "

Kyoya smirked " I can get you something ok. Just go to the bathroom and wash up ok. " it didn't sound like a question or simple saying. It sounded like a command, he was probably used to giving them out.

"Ok then " I got up from his body and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door and started to wash my face. A maid came by and gave her some night clothes. "Thank You." She put it on the counter. I whispered " I'm probably not gonna get any sleep." I sighed as i got dressed


	5. A Restless Night

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 5- A Restless Night

*Misa's POV*

I walked out of the bathroom, looked around the room and did not see Kyoya. I had a plan in the back of my head that made me smirk. When I was able to get my head filled with ideas and tricks I was dangerous, well dangerous in my brothers perspectives anyway. I had walked out in a short dress that showed off many thing, curves, chest. He was really trying to see what I had. I looked over the rest of it, it had pink lace all around the bottom of it and around the chest area, I felt the material it was soft but thin and see through as I looked closer ,thank god for my undergarments or he would see everything. I walked to the bed seeing the covers changed from a black silk to a bright white. He had something planned as well. He thinks I'm falling into his little mind game, a pawn for his game of chess. He didn't know what I had planned, he was about to find a new competitor in his new little game.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist pulling me close, and a small "Hello." cooed into my ear.

"Hello Kyoya" I looked at him and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close letting him get his little touches and feeling in now before I put this plan into effect. He soon kissed me, trying to get me to the bed.

"Let's just wait for that part." I said and gently and playfully pushed him back onto his couch sitting on his lap and kissed him deeply. I could sense his surprise but he went along with it. My plan then went into action, and slowly it would work out into my favor. I kissed him deeper and then gently started to kiss his neck, in a place that made him hold onto me tightly.

I smiled to myself, he was falling for the old neck trick .

Who was really the pawn him or me? We would soon find out. His hands slid down past my waist, I pushed them up and felt him growl a little. I kissed him and got him to pause "Patience, Kyoya." I whispered. He had a grin as he kissed my neck trying to reach for fabric. I let him but only of my back, when he tried reach for my chest or butt, I always did something to tease or distract him. Whether it was taking his hand and running it against my leg or up my side. It distracted him long enough and made him wait, knowing it made him feel crazy on the inside that he wanted something he couldn't have.

Every little trick I had he played into. His hormones were my ally. I was his little eye candy, that he wanted to take all for himself. After a little while though I looked at him and said "I have a surprise for you."

He looked up at me "And what surprise is this." His voice was soft but rich. I smiled a little liking maybe that one thing about him.

I got up and said "Just wait a minute." I walked to the bathroom and got changed back into my regular clothes. I went back out seeing a shocked Kyoya waiting for me. "Surprised." I smirked and sat on the couch across from him.

"Yeah, what are you doing. " he looked at me. Having the look of defeat plastered onto his face.

"Like I said Kyoya, you're testing me to see if I'm different. And I am, any of those Ouran girls would be thrilled to sleep with you. I'm not a slut, so next time you plan to bed me be smarter about it."

He looked at me like I was a mind freak. "How did you find out." He thought it over in his head and I knew by his expressions.

I smiled and grabbing my bag and jacket and shoes. "Well the sheet on the bed was different when I got out, the outfit was way too sexy for just bed wear, your kissing and body language along with growls told me you wanted my body and wanted it right then and there. Also how you tried to get me into bed the minute you wrapped your arms around me. So like I said if you try to bed me again, which will be a while. Think about it Kyoya. I'm a very meticulous girl, so I'll call you later." I kissed his cheek and walked out and went back to my own humble abode.


	6. Astonishment

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 6- Astonishment

*Kyoya's POV*

I had thought over every single detail about tonight. How did this girl figure me out, trick me at my own game and just deceive me? I sat in the same position she had left me in 20 minutes ago. I got up and paced back and forth, rethinking my plan. "I didn't hide the steps of my plan, the outfit was revealing, I should've explained the sheets and I gave into temptation to quickly. Why did she have to be so…appealing" I hit the back of my head and looked at myself in the mirror. "Forget the thoughts Kyoya. Forget her." Stop thinking about her, she's just a girl. "She's like the rest of them at that damn academy, rich, spoiled and cunning at her moments."

I sat at my desk calculating the sale's report for the Ootori company, I couldn't concentrate clearly I felt like my mind was cluttered with a million thoughts. They were all about Misa, "Did she have me in the palm of her hands? Was I underestimating her and her own plan she came out with?When was she even able to come up with such a plan? While she was in the bathroom,"Precisely. While she was in the bathroom she was able to put all the pieces together and come up with the plan. She is a Hitachiin after all, they're known for their mischievous behavior." I got up and went to the bathroom and looked in my cabinet getting some Advil for my headache. "How did this fiery, little redhead somehow capture my attention?" I sat in my chair threw my head back and closed my eyes.

"Because, she challenges you makes you second guess all your thoughts. She attracts you like honey attracts bees." A female voice said.

I looked over it was my older sister, "Hello Fuyumi, what brings you?" I smiled at her, she was my favorite sibling.

She sat on the couch "I saw a petite, young girl walk out of your room in a huff a few minutes ago. I wanted to see what trouble my little brother had gotten into. Who is she? Is she your girlfriend?"

I coughed my face a slight pink "Her name is Misa Hitachiin, she's a first year at Ouran and we were discussing some things that have been going on."

Fuyumi watched me closely "But still, why would that make her leave all angry. What did you do to the poor girl, did you play with her emotions?"

I had gotten worried for a second "She was angry, I mean..." I regained my thought process "I didn't play with emotions per say, she had just figured out some things I didn't want her knowing about."

Fuyumi sighed, she looked like she was gonna tell me what I did wrong and I was prepared for it. But all she said was this "Well, do you like her Kyoya?"

I didn't answer for a few minutes and then I said "I don't know, but after what just happened I can't get her out of mind."I forgot what me and Fuyumi were talking about and I soon started to think about MIsa again. Her gold doe eyes and her bright red hair. And an adorable pink blush she gets whenever she's embarrassed." As I was in my thoughts I hadn't noticed that I was smiling.

Fuyumi snapped me out of it." Looks like someone has a crush on a Hitachiin."

I looked at her "What am I even supposed to do Fuyumi?"

She smiled softly and got up and then walked to the door and then turned around "Fight for her Kyoya, because you are not the only one who likes her in that little Club of yours."

My eyes widened as she said that "Who! And how do you know?"

Fuyumi said "I've heard some things, I'm also good friends with the Hitachiin Brothers and they've told me that along with you there's another boy who wants your little pixie sprite."

I sighed "She is not a pixie sprite Fuyumi, and I think I have an idea of who else wants her. And, it's gonna take a lot of my energy to fight against who I'm fighting."

Fuyumi said "Well, don't think too hard go with what you know about her okay. Goodnight Kyoya."

I looked up " Goodnight Fuyumi, sleep well." As she shut the door I sighed "I'm fighting the Host King himself."


	7. Apologies & Secrets

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 7-Apologies & Secrets

-Kyoya's POV-

I had walked into Ouran Academy on Monday morning with my walls up. I had pushed up my glasses analyzing the halls for the intriguing red head. As soon as I saw her, I calmly walked over to her locker, making sure I could plan out what I was going to say to her. As i got to her locker I gave her a small smile and said "Good Morning Misa"

She looked up at me "Morning Kyoya, coming to test me again or try and kiss me and then sleep with me." She had whispered the last part at me, a sense of bitterness as she spit out the words like poison.

I looked at her and took her hand gently, she didn't pull away just watched my movements. "I'm truly sorry Misa. My behavior was not acceptable and I shouldn't have treated you the way I did." I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it gently and said "If you'll, please take my apology and forgive me. It's all I request from you." As I said it I felt a little like I couldn't do anything to change her mind, i felt _unsettled_.

Her expression softened a little. "What will happen if I do take your apology." I could tell through her face she was thinking of forgiving me.

I let go of her hand and said "I'll stop testing you and treat you with the respect you rightfully deserve. from my tests that I had conducted you're a intelligent girl, with a lot going for her. And I don't what was going on with me that I put you through what I did."

She had a small grin on her face "And what is that a pick up line." She was silent and then said "I will take your apology Kyoya but next time if I 'catch your attention' don't keep it a secret. I already have Tamaki drooling over me, i don't need the same with you." she grabbed her book and shut her locker and walked down the hall and turned her head and winked at me. Going to meet some of her friends at the end of the hall for there first class.

I watched her walk into the class and I said to myself "That precious little pixie sprite got me 'll always win." a genuine grin was on my face.

Tamaki walked over "Kyoya-Sama what are you looking at?" he looked down the hall. Probably trying to see what I was looking at. He'll never see her though, through my eyes anyway. Only because, I saw her in a way no other boy could as not just a pretty girl or just another Hitachiin but as a true girl who wants to be treated kindly and with respect and not to be tricked. She wanted to be treated with realness not just a stereotypical point people had made on her. That's where I went wrong.

I looked at him and said "Just someone Tamaki let's go." I looked at the blonde, french-man and in the back of my head I said "_This is my competition, bring it on."_

He had a smile on his face "Okay then, so Kyoya do you mind during lunch I talk to you. I need some advice on a girl, and I might need your help."

I looked at him and said "Who's the lucky girl." I said with intrest in my voice.

Tamaki pulled me aside, after he let go i straightened myself out as he said " The troubling doublegangers younger sister Misa Hitachiin."

I said to him "I'll try and help you Tamaki, but we better be off to class." We started to walk as in my mind tens maybe hundreds of thoughts I was trying to process. The one thing that stuck with me though was " I need to fight for her. I need to fight for Misa...no matter what"


	8. Lunch Time Talks

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 8- LunchTime Talks

-Tamaki's POV-

I walked into the classroom with my lunch and sat at a seat as my best friend Kyoya Ootori sat down next to me. "Mon Ami, I really need you with this. I think I really like Misa, more than Haruhi and I don't know what to do." I sighed " Do I get her flowers? Do I try and impress her, help me Kyoya" I was pouting like a little kid.

Kyoya at me and said "Misa's not like that she can't be impressed so easily Tamaki. Flowers, love notes, tricks and act just make her think of the guy as being pathetic. That they can't be real with her, that's all she wants is realness." he began writing in his black book "Remember if she is like the twins at all, she might use some guys as her 'toys' like Hikaru and Kaoru use Haruhi as their toy."

I looked at him, it's like he knew her. Was he having the same feelinsg about Misa that he was? I stopped thinking about it and got up and said " Thanks Kyoya! Let's hope that works." I smiled and walked to the cafeteria to find Haruhi and the twins.

-Kyoya's POV-

I was left in the classroom by myself thinking about everything. I said in a hush tone "He really likes her. And i told him what i think she wanted, i'm an idiot for telling him this. I really want her to be mine." I reached into my bag and pressed play, taking off my glasses and rubbing my temples. One headphone in my ear and the other hanging by my elbow as I sing the song. it was called "If you want a lover" by Yeoseob and Gayoon, it's not the thing i listen to usually but it made me think of Misa.

I started to sing the male part only because the beginning was the girl's part.

Yojachinguga saenggiymyon ( If i've a girlfriend)

Hago shipdon il naegedo manha hangsang burowo haesso (There are so many things i've also wanted to do and i've always been jealous.)

Yosot jjae shimyayonghwa (Sixth, midnight movies)

Ilgop jjae noridongsando ( seventh, also amusement park)

Yodorp bonjjae kkamjjak ibentudo ( Eigth, surprise event to)

Boo Boo Boo jongmal dalkomhal giya (Boo, Boo,Boo, it would really be lovable)

Wae iroke dugun dugun dugun ttwini saenggangman haedo(Why does my heart go thump thump just thinking about you?)

Han gajissik maeil maeil maeil nowa da hae bol goya (every little thing,every day every day, i'm going to try it with you.)

Nan nega issu haruga julgowo (i'm glad that you're here cause every day is enjoyable)

Ienun duriranun ge (Now that we're together)

Nae sojunghan no baby baby baby baby boo ( You my dear, my baby baby baby baby boo)

Honjayottdon saengiri hal il opdon jumari ( The Birthday when i was alone, the bornign weekends)

Irum Butun nalduri ijen gidaryojyo ( now i can't wait till these tagged days)

I finished the part as I started hearing the female part but of a different girl. I looked up seeing Misa as she sang the female part. As we sang together we both were standing looking at each other and slowly walking forward towards each other. Bye the end as she finishes the song we were really close together, and as she said the last word I leaned down and kissed her gently. We stayed together like that for a good 4 minutes.

She pulled away and said leaning her forehead against mine and said "So you know what i want and my favorite song."

He held her gently "I know how bad you felt after I tested you and My sister said that you were upset and I just. I think..I wanna be with you. But i have to fight for you, against someone who can easily beat me. And with what just happened I think you might feel the same."

She leaned up and kissed me gently and said "I believe that I do as well. But for Tamaki's sake let's keep in the dark."

I smirked feeling like i could open up to her "Anything for you"


	9. Forbidden Date (Pt1)

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 9- Forbidden Date (Pt.1)

*Kyoya's POV*

It has been a few days since Misa and I had shared our classroom kiss. And since then it felt nice to be with her, we had spent the afternoons together after we both had gotten into our normal clothes and had always had walked somewhere holding hands and having small conversations. The best one we had was yesterday we had walked down to a small park near Haruhi's, our conversations had always had me learn about her. Through all of them I learned her favorite color was forest green, she loved music it was almost her life and the biggest people she cared about were her brothers. and much more.

Today we were going on another walk but this was gonna be our actual first date. I had let her plan it, and she had told me to dress casual for what she planned. I looked at the clock It was 4:30pm time for me to leave and go pick her up. I had grabbed the keys to my sisters porsche (Which she was so generous to let me borrow) and I had driven to the Hitachiin Estate. I called her "I'm outside honey. Come out when your ready."

She responded "I'll be out in a minute baby i promise." she hung up and I shut my phone smiling.

We hadn't told anyone about our relationship, only us. We were going to tell when we both felt we were ready. But for now we both liked the secret and running around hiding, it kept everyone from judging us. It really bothers me though every time Tamaki tries to hit on her and she simply says " Tamaki...i'm with someone." and that made me happy, but I didn't show it. I was taken out of my thought bubble as a small tap was sounded on my window.

I let her in and she sat down with a basket in her hands. She leaned over and kissed me gently and sweetly with her cherry flavored lips. as we pulled away I whispered against her lips "Are we going on a picnic."

She smiled " Yes and some other things. I thought it would be fun, no let's get out of here before Hikaru and Kaoru come out and try to see who i'm with." she kissed me one last time. My had grazed her cheek as we kissed, her skin was soft and warm against my fingers.

I had started the car as we pulled away from one another. Thank god my window's were tinted, I saw 2 red haired boys looking out the window. I pulled out of the estate and she told me where to go.

-15 minutes later-

We were at a small field and I had gotten out and went to her side. I had bent down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me and let me hold her. I sat down and held her on top of me. She sat on my lap her body pressed to mine and her head nuzzled into my neck, I turned my head and kissed her deeply but gently. Her hands wove into my hair as we kissed and it felt right as she pulled my hair and I had pulled her body closer.

She pulled away breathless, trying to catch her breath. I smiled as a small blush flushed her cheeks, she smiled "You are some pro at this aren't you."

I kissed her neck gently feeling her body shiver gently against mine. " Practice makes perfect my darling."I twirled pieces of her hair between my fingers.

Misa smiled "Let's finish our picnic and then we can continue this okay."

I smirked "Ok then", I helped her set up the picnic. We ate and talked for several minutes and then packed up the food, laying on the small blanket afterwards. She cuddled up to me and I wrapped my arms around her, I looked down at her seeing her angelic face looking up at me. My arm went around her waist and gently pulled her close to me, her hand grabbed my shirt and I led my head down near hers and I kissed her gently and sweetly. She smiled and cuddled close to me as we stayed there close to one another.

She looked up though as we both heard rustling. She said "It's probably just the wind." Misa turned my head as our lips met again in a sweet embrace. We rolled her ontop of me, I leaned against the car as she was on my lap. She smiled and held me against her gently. We laughed together and held one another.

We kissed one last time as the plants rustled again. Neither of us cared though and continued kissing."OH MY GOSH KYOYA-SENPAI!" We both looked up seeing Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi standing there watching us."

Misa buried her head in my neck and said "This is going to be an interesting date."


	10. Forbidden Date (Pat2)

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 9-Forbidden Date (Pt.2)

-Hikaru's POV-

*Before the date*

Kaoru, Haruhi and I had been at our house hanging out bored waiting for something to happen. We were all studying and joking around about what Tamaki had been doing in the Host Club today. When all of a sudden we heard our little sister Misa's voice saying "baby".

Kaoru looked at me "Who's she calling baby?"

My eyes widened "I don't know. Tamaki did say that Misa told him she was with someone."

Kaoru's face became puzzled "And she didn't tell us." He got up and ran to the window opening it and watching Misa. "Hikaru,come here."

I ran over and watched with him, we saw her get into the porsche and then lean over and kiss someone, the windows were tinted and we couldn't see the guy kissing her. He soon pulled out of the Hitachiin Estate.

Haruhi came over " Who was the guy?"

Kaoru looked at her "We don't know at all." He looked over at me "Let's follow and find out who it was."

I nodded "Let's go."

*2 minutes before*

Kaoru and I were walking with Haruhi following behind us as we followed Misa and the strange guy into the field.

Kaoru looked at me "What's gonna happen once we find out who it is."

Hikaru said "I don't know we'll just deal with it when we get there.

Haruhi said "Just stay quiet for now I hear voices up ahead"

We continued walking as we got to the point before we came out of the plants we heard Misa's voice say "It's probably just the wind." as the plants around us rustled. I sighed quietly and then we pushed aside a few plants seeing the unseeable. It was our baby sister Misa on top of the Shadow King of the host club Kyoya Ootori, they we kissing with her on his lap.

I back away my eyes wide and I whispered to Kaoru "Oh my gosh!?"

Kaoru looked and then all 3 of us looked and said "OH MY GOD KYOYA-SENPAI!" Or faces were just...astonished (I'll leave you readers to imagine the facial expressions)

*Present*

-Misa's POV-

My face was buried in Kyoya's neck, he was still holding me close.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi walked over. Hikaru being overdramatic as always said " When did this happen! AND WHY"

Kaoru held him "Hikaru, calm down. everything is okay."he looked down at me." Misa, why didn't you guys tell us about you...about this think here."

I looked up at them " Because..we liked being secret and not telling anyone, it was nice that we weren't going to be juged or found out by anyone. Just u could know about it where we could just be ourselves not people we were forced to be." Kyoya pulled me close to his body.

He said " We've been dating for a few days now. And before you 3 showed up we were having a peaceful first date." He sounded annoyed with them.

Kaoru said "Dude we didn't know. You're sneaking around, and Misa usually tells us everything and so when we saw her kissing some guy that we couldn't see we wanted to know. And now we see her on top of you and we're just surprised. Kyoya this is our baby sister for crying out loud."

I looked at them and said "So what! I can't have a few secrets of my own, I just wanted to be with Kyoya with no one around to judge us, or for Tamaki to have a freak out ok." I looked at them "Is that just to much to ask." Kyoya had held my hand and kissed my cheek, in his silent way of telling me it was okay.

Hikaru looked at me "We're so sorry Misa, we didn't know."

I nodded "It's okay." I rested my head against Kyoya's shoulder "Just keep this a secret please. We don't want Tamaki knowing."

Kyoya looked up "It's just with him he knew that he told me his feelings I just didn't tell him mine. So, him being told about us will have him go into super ranting mode where he'll act more moronic than he usually does."

Kaoru chuckled "Umm okay then. Kyoya just don't hurt our sister ok, or else.."

Kyoya's evil grin came up "Do what Kaoru?"

Kaoru's face became still and then smiled "Anything that won't get me killed."

I got up quickly and said "Thank you guys, for keeping this a secret. I promise i'll be home soon around 8 or 9." I turned my head and saw Kyoya smiling at me.

HIkaru and Kaoru stared at me and then went "Whatever, just don't do anything you regret."

I smirked "Coming from the homosexual twins in a high school host club." I always knew what to say to them to.

HIkaru smiled "We'll see you later. And kyoya just watch yourself she's a dangerous little girl."

Kyoya got up and wrapped his arms around me "I promise, I got her under control. This little red head ain't got nothing on me."

I smirked and whispered "For now anyway baby."

Kyoya chuckled as Kaoru said "Yep..officially disturbed."

I smiled happily as Kyoya held me to his body peacefully. I whispered "Now next time we go one a date let's just keep on kissing and freak more people put."

Kyoya turned me to him and kissed me deeply "Whatever you say baby."


	11. Interrupted Hawaiin Vacations

The Sister He Fought For

Chapter 10- Interrupted Vacations

*Kaoru's POV*

It was summer vacation and almost everyone was on vacation even us. Hikaru and I got to pick where we were going and we decided on going to Hawaii. We decided to hang around the small cabins we had there and hang out with one another. Our parents had gotten one for themselves a few miles down. But then next door we had our sister Misa and her new boyfriend of a full month Kyoya Ootori the Shadow King of the Host Club. I was nervous about them to being together, less than Hikaru though only because I knew Kyoya wasn't gonna push Misa but Hikaru knew how possessive and manipulative Kyoya could be. Hikaru trusted Misa though on her own relationship terms.

Hikaru looked over next door for the 3rd time since we got here this morning.

I looked at him "Hikaru,stop looking at them. Misa's not gonna allow what you think Kyoya's gonna to do her. I walked over and looked over at them. I thought they looked adorable together. Misa was sitting on Kyoya's lap in a bikini that me and Hikaru and kaoru both knew Misa picked it out for Kyoya. And Kyoya had his arms around her body both hands on her waist, his lips on hers kissing passionately together. I pulled Hikaru away as we heard a knock on the door.

HIkaru said "I'll go get it."

I nodded "Okay i'm gonna finish unpacking."

Hikaru walked out of the room and went to go answer the door.

*Hikaru's POV*

I walked to the door, expecting either mother or father to be there to give us something to look over for the fashion week coming up in the next couple of weeks. But as I opened the door I saw Tamaki standing there in his swimsuit trunks smiling.

Tamaki said " Hey ! Hikaru, My father told me you guys you were here on vacation and I wanted to come say hi."

I smiled but on the inside I was screaming. I said calmly "Hey Tamaki, that's awesome you showed up c'mon in. Let me go get Kaoru."

He came in and sat in the living room and I ran into the bedroom and shut the door landing on the bed and looked at Kaoru "Oh my god, Kaoru!"

Kaoru looked at me "What, what's going on Hikaru who was at the door?"

I pointed but no words came out until after 10 seconds. "T-Tamaki.".kaoru was laughing until i said it.

Kaoru said "Go stall him i'll go warn Misa." He opened the window and hopped out, i said "What do I do."

Kaoru said "Anything!" he walked over.

I walked out to Tamaki and said "Kaoru will be out in a minute so, you wanna watch tv and then maybe we can go snorkeling or something."

Tamaki smiled at me "Sure" he picked up the remote as I sighed and sat down.

*Kaoru's POC*

I ran over to Misa and Kyoya and said "Get inside and stay there for a while."

Misa said "Why Kaoru, I know you and Hikaru are still getting used to us but.."

Kaoru said " Know it's not that I like you to together, no Tamaki is here. His father told him we were here on vacation and he's in our cabin right now."

Misa got up and grabbed Kyoya's hand running in, he picked her up and she giggled a little.

I ran back to the cabin and hopped through the window and walked through "Hey guys, finished unpacking so what do you guys wanna do." I patted Hikaru's back a signal saying that Misa and Kyoya were inside.

Tamaki said "Hikaru said we were gonna go snorkeling."

Kaoru said " Okay let's go."

-10 minutes later-

*Tamaki's POV*

I was resting for a second and saw the cabin that Misa was in and walked over and knocked on the door and I heard a voice, a male voice. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

I said back "No it's Tamaki." I opened the door seeing Misa in a bathing suit. "hey Misa, was that a guy I heard talking."

Misa smiled at me "No, sorry i was in the back and since i'm tired my voice is kinda scratchy." she smiled sweetly.

I softly smiled at her "Well we're snorkeling outside you wanna come with."

She stood there and then said "Umm i'm gonna skip this one out maybe tomorrow I'm really tired. Jet lag and all of it."

I nodded " i understand, well have a good vacation."I walked out slipping on a random banana peel. "You troublemaking doublegangers!" I yelled.

She laughed as she closed the door. I watched her and said to myself "Maybe tonight i'll come back and do what i've been wanting to do for a while know." I got up and walked back to the water.

*Misa's POV*

I finished my laughing fit from seeing Tamaki fall on the banana and slowly walked into my bedroom seeing Kyoya there. I laid next to him on the bed and kissed his cheek "He's gone baby."

He smiled and got closer to me "I almost blew it i'm sorry Misa." He ran his thumb against my cheek.

I blushed lightly as he came over and he stroked my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him "Next time let me do the talking. Because this was too close of a call."

He kissed me gently and said "I promise he won't find out, not know." he ran his hand down my shoulder and intertwined our fingers and said "Baby, if he does walk in it's gonna be at a moment where we're like this." He pulled me close and turned me over ontop of me, whisps of onyx hair were hanging above my face. He leaned down and kissed me gently and then deeper. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and kissed me deeper. He then pulled away, his arm wrapping around me and then he said "Misa, there's something I wanna say."

I looked at him "What is it Kyoya? You can tell me anything."

He kissed me gently and then as he pulled away he whispered against my lips _"I love you."_

I kissed him back and then again saying_ "I love you to Kyoya.I love you very much"_

****He kissed me again holding me close with a genuine smile plastered on his face. I know how he felt that he had to fight for me every way possible, but to me he already won against Tamaki.


	12. Secrets Unleashed

The Sister he Fought For

Chapter 11- Secrets Unleashed

*Misa's POV*

I was getting dressed for a date Kyoya had planned out, since tonight was our last night and also our 1 month anniversary he wanted to make it special. We already had dinner earlier, it was to make we had been able to make it together without managing to burn it or cause anything else to happen. We were going out for a special midnight swim one where we couldn't be caught by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru or anyone else. I heard a knock at the door, I turned around seeing Kyoya there looking so gorgeous in swim trunks without a shirt.

He walked over,his glasses off leaning down he kissed my neck gently "You ready, everyone's asleep. We can finally have our time alone." As he said alone I shivered but still smiled.

I stood up holding his hand, intertwining our fingers as we walked. We walked out to the water , we walked out far enough where he could still stand and all i had to do was hold on to him. It was easy since his arms were coiled around my body holding me close. He kissed me gently as I entangled my hands in his hair. The kisses soon went from sweet and innocent to hot and heated. My body tightly pressed against his and my lips locked into his fiercly. We pulled out away for a second to breathe, his forehead against mine.

He whispered "That was..different, we never kiss like this."

I nodded "We usually don't. " I was quiet and then I said "I Like it. "

Kyoya smirked and kissed me again deeply and passionately, his hands traveling down my body lingering at my butt. I smirked and kissed him deeper gently nibbling on his lip earning a moan from Kyoya. We stayed like this for an hour kissing, talking and playing around. We finally got out and were standing now kissing gently and peacefully. Not noticing a single thing around us.

*Tamaki's POV*

I was walking down the beach towards Misa's cabin, I had a few things planned out, I know she knows I like her but I want to just let it out. Tell her...tell her I love her. I looked up and saw a couple and thought maybe one day maybe Misa and I could be like that. That's if she ever considered my feelings, but as I looked closer I saw the girl and her bright, fire-like hair and her petite body and the same bathing suit I saw earlier this week.

I said "Misa.."

She separated from the her boyfriend i supposedly thought it was and she looked at me and said " Tamaki." she was silent as the guys held her close "What are you doing here?" She was calm but she didn't look like it,slowly relaxing as i spoke.

I had lied "I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk."

My eyes I think played tricks on me as I saw a small glimpse of the guys face. It looked like Kyoya, but i didn't know. The body looked like his, the hair was jet black like Kyoya's. And knowing him when he's in depth in something he always had an annoyed face when he became interrupted.

She nodded "I understand i've had those moments." she rested her head on the shoulder of the guy where he straightened out, it's where I had realized my eyes weren't playing with me. It was Kyoya holding Misa, kissing her. He was the mystery man that had won her heart.

He looked at me but didn't say a word.

Misa said "We're sorry you had to find out this way Tamaki. We wanted to keep this secret from everyone."

I looked at her "It's okay Misa you're happy and that makes me happy. You and Kyoya make one another happy I understand." I put on a fake smile to show her I know I care.

She looked down at said "I'll see you back at school." she said and whispered something to Kyoya.

I nodded " Okay, goodbye guys." I walked away a little upset but knowing it was for the best, all i wanted was her happy."


	13. Unexpected Issues

The Sister He Fought For

*Chapter 12- Unexpected Issues*

*Misa's POV*

It's been a week since we all got back from Hawaii. I had expected him to freak out at me, complain like his usual self that I had been accustomed to. I walked to his locker and looked at the blonde, frenchman and said "Tamaki are you okay?"

He looked down at said "No...you choose Mommy over Daddy." he went into a corner and started ripping paper.

"Tamaki what are you doing." i sighed looking at him.

"I'm making a hamster hole." he looked at me with his best puppy eyes.

"Tamaki we're in school, get up. Please for me." I smiled sweetly.

He got up and just looked down at me. He got up as soon as I said 'for me', he was really upset that I was with Kyoya. I just didn't understand why them to had to fight for me, they both could get any girl they wanted and yet they both pick me. What made me so special?

He finally spoke "I'm happy you're with him but I want you to know...I love you, i'm upset you choose Mommy."

I looked at him " Why? Why did you and Kyoya choose me, what makes me so special?

Kyoya came behind me "You're caring, not shelfish, you don't care about your appearance as much as everyone else does, and many many other things." he looked at Tamaki with eyes warning him if he tried anything.

Tamaki said "And our just beautiful beyond demand. No one can resist you and the sweetness you have." he turned on the host club charm.

Kyoya looked at him staying calm, Tamaki said "I'd say if you were my girl I would of screamed it off the roof tops you prove you're mine."

Kyoya snapped about to push forward to Tamaki, Tamaki doing the same. I pushed them both back "Stop! Don't fight it's not worth it. I'm not worth fighting over."

They stopped and both looked at me.

Tamaki and Kyoya both looked at me and said "Choose."

Tamaki said "Choose Daddy."

Kyoya said "Choose me Misa, you know how much I love you."

I stood there between the two hosts which both wanted to treat me like there queen. But they were both of 2 different kingdoms. One was the light haired prince of light, that even though was immature, held me on a high pedestal who was willing to get me anything I wanted..but he had his faults of being immature and even though he treated special, i wanted to be treated real not fake. The other was the dark haired prince of the shadows. Who had treated me real and not fake. Who as well put me high on a pedestal, who showed me his feelings and let me see him the way he wouldn't let anyone else see. They were making me choose, and this decision was difficult the most difficult choice i've ever made . But I soon clenched both their shirts and let go.

I looked up and both the Prince of Light and the Prince of Shadows and made my choice.

I looked up at Tamaki and said "I'm sorry Tamaki." I went to Kyoya and held him, he held me to him and whispered "I love you."

I whispered "I love you too Mommy."

Tamaki was in the corner and said "You always will pick Mommy."

I walked over to him "Tamaki..I know I picked Kyoya but I still want us all to be friends.."

Tamaki looked up with his Puppy dog eyes "Sure Misa, I'd love that." he got up smiling energetically.

I smirked and walked to Kyoya tripping on a random yellow banana,falling onto Kyoya.

****Kyoya caught me in time and smiled to me saying "Those Troubling DoupleGangers."

* * *

Hey all my readers! Thank you for reading this Fanfiction till the very end. I will soon be able to post more stories...and yes I ujnderstand some of the characters will a little OOC but I will try and perfect them in the future. I'll see all you writers and readers in the near by furture, fair wins fanfiction.


End file.
